


What does the lily mean?

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Implied Sexual Content, Root is Alive, These idiots are in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, literally so soft, reference to imagine me and you, the machine is a shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: Valentine’s Day fluff for femslash FebruaryPlease go easy on me, I haven’t written in ages. Just a cute one shot. It’s fluffy and soft and has some steamy rated T moments near the end, but nothing nsfw.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	What does the lily mean?

Root wasn’t sure what she was expecting to see when she walked into the apartment the Machine had led her to. She had definitely not been expecting a trail of lilies leading from the front door to the balcony. Root tilted her head expectantly waiting for an explanation but her companion was oddly silent. Root figured that Her silence must at least indicate that this situation was not a threat, though she had been hoping for a bit more information.

“I suppose I’ll just follow the flowers” Root said aloud, still highly suspicious.

“Lillies” the Machine supplied.

Root scowled not sure why the Machine wanted her to have details about the flowers instead of any actually useful context. She hesitated before reaching the balcony and leaned against the door frame.

“Would you get out here already”

Relief washed over Root at the voice, “Shaw.”

“I’m shocked your robot overlord didn’t spoil the surprise.”

“What is this?” Root finally stepped into the balcony to see Shaw standing in front of a small patio table that held a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

“Don’t tell me you forgot about Valentines Day”, Shaw frowned, but her eyes glinted giving away her glee at having one upped Root.  
Root scoffed and took a few steps closer to Shaw, furrowing her brow in disbelief.

“You hate Valentine’s Day”

Shaw laughed. “Exactly. What a better time to surprise you then a day you’d never expect me to do anything for.” She looked extremely proud of herself.

Root shook her head, “I can’t believe She didn’t tell me!”

“In Her defense, I asked for it to be kept a secret.”  
Root’s eyes lit up at the use of the pronoun for the Machine. She loved that both of her girls were starting to bond.

“Why lilies?” Root stepped into Shaw’s space, towering over the smaller girl and suddenly feeling very overwhelmed by this rare display of affection.  
Shaw’s face flushed and her eyes darted to the ground. Root couldn’t believe it, was Shaw actually...blushing? “Sweetie?”

“The Machine helped, a bit.” Shaw began, “See I’m not really good at this stuff.” She gestured to nothing and everything all at once. “I asked Her for ideas. She showed me some movie clips and there was this one where a florist falls for this married chick. Anyway the chick loves lilies and wants to know what they symbolize because apparently flowers each mean something different. Which seems like A LOT of baloney to me but it sounded like the kind of nonsense you would like so,”

Root interrupted Shaw’s babbling with a kiss. “And what does the florist say? What does the lily mean?” Root asked pulling away just enough to catch her breath.

Shaw bit her lip and locked eyes with Root, “The lily means I dare you to love me”. Shaw crashed her lips back into Roots before she could see the dorky grin overtaking Roots face.  
When they separated again, Shaw saw that Root was crying and her whole body tensed. “I did something wrong” she concluded, looking like she’d just been kicked.

Root blinked rapidly. She had not even realized she’d been crying. “No, no no no” she took Shaw’s hands and clasped them in hers, “Sam. This is perfect. I’m not sad.”

Shaw looked lost but didn’t pull her hands away. “It’s just, since I was a kid,” Roots voice dropped to be just barely audible, “Since Hannah. I haven’t...” She trailed off unable to articulate her feelings and praying that Shaw would somehow understand.

“You haven’t had a Valentine’s Day since you were 12” Shaw finished, more for herself than for Root.

Root smiled shyly. “Never had a reason to want one. Certainly didn’t expect to get one after the life I’ve led.”  
Shaw pulled Root into her chest and held her close, hands finding their way into her wavy hair.

“That’s nonsense. You deserve more, really.” She mumbled into Roots hair sheepishly. “I know I’m kind of not the best at the whole relationship thing. Your emotions are so...big. And my volume is turned down. You always have all these grand gestures and sappy romantic words and you deserve those things too.”

Root kissed Shaw gently. “Sameen, you don’t need to be anything but yourself for me. And I’ll have you know I have volume control in my implant” she teased earning a playful arm punch from Shaw.

“I guess I just wanted you to know how I feel” Shaw said.

“I love you too, Sam”

Shaw rolled her eyes but her expression betrayed her and she decided she might as well let Root have this one, she did look really beautiful smiling like that in the moonlight. She cleared her throat and fetched the two glasses of wine from behind them on the table, offering one to Root and downing the other one in two large gulps.

Root chuckled and sipped the wine, feeling it smoothly glide down her throat, all strawberries and notes of dark chocolate. She let out a sinful moan at the taste and Shaw’s pupils flashed impossibly darker. Root smirked noticing how she was affecting Shaw.

“Got anything else planned I should know about?” Root teased, letting her eyes dance across Shaw’s body shamelessly.

“Yeah, dessert.” Shaw purred stepping into Roots space and breathing her in.

Root swallowed, hard. “And uh what’s for dessert?”

Shaw leaned in and connected their lips hungrily, flicking her tongue across Roots bottom lip and pulling it into her mouth with her teeth. Root gasped and abandoned her wine glass in favor of pulling Shaw deeper into the kiss. Shaw broke the kiss and planted hot open mouthed kisses down Roots collar bone and back up the side of her neck to her good ear. Roots whole body shuddered as she heard Shaw finally answer, “You.”


End file.
